


Failure to Communicate

by hubdub15



Series: Off the Court [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angsty too, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, It’s smutty y’all, Jealousy, Kink Dynamic, Kuroo is OC’s ex, Miscommunication, Smut, Ushijima and OC are beautiful idiots, Vaginal Fingering, slight dom/sub vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubdub15/pseuds/hubdub15
Summary: They both want reassurance, but neither can admit it. Will the reappearance of an old flame finally be the catalyst Ushijima and Hisami need to finally break down their walls?
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Off the Court [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Failure to Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot I did because I am enamored with Ushijima and Yagami Yato’s “Honey Trap” had be inspired. To have an insight into how this relationship (kind of, I changed some bits for the story) started, please go listen to it on her official YouTube or support her Patreon! The audio is NSFW 18+ so please listen with discretion. 
> 
> I’ll eventually do more one-shots of this couple, but this was a just for fun while I worked through writer’s block on my other fics. Hope you like it!
> 
> NOTE: The relationship in this fic, as well as the smut, contain both dom/sub undertones and a kink dynamic. Please keep in mind the characters are both consenting adults and everything within this story is consensual.

_Song Rec:_

_Nothing Without You - The Weeknd_

* * *

The late morning sunlight warming her face was the first thing Hisami noticed when she finally opened her eyes. She had forgotten to close the blinds before they went to sleep and now the rays were gently waking her up, but also shining right in her eyes when she opened them. She grumbled and sat up slowly to take in her sleeping partner. 

Ushijima was sleeping on his stomach facing away from her with his arms up near his head. The well-defined muscles in his back were on full display, casting small shadows when the natural light hit his skin making it almost glow. She debated running her fingers through his messy hair or pulling the sheet hanging low across his hips down for a better view but decided against it. Instead, she stretched to relieve the ache in her screaming muscles and stood to pick out a pair of old shorts and a t-shirt before leaving the bedroom to start making breakfast. 

She reflected on the previous night as she gathered her ingredients and started cooking. It still amazed her how much stamina Ushijima had. Even after a week-long volleyball exhibition overseas and the grueling journey home, he still had the energy to make love into the early morning hours. From the moment he stepped through the door to his house, he had her his arms kissing her with such ferocity she still felt the tingling on her lips. They had gone four rounds before they made it to the bedroom, then another two before either of them even touched the bed. Hisami ached all over. There wasn’t much time for needed aftercare because they had both passed out in a heap of sweaty, exhausted bodies and tangled limbs. She vaguely remembered Ushijima placing a soft kiss on her forehead with a mumbled ‘love you’ before sleep overtook them both. 

Her musings over the night before were interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, followed by Ushijima’s lips kissing up her neck languidly. From his half-hard erection pressing into her backside, she knew there was something else he was interested in more than the breakfast she was making.

“Did I wake you up?” She asked, turning her head to look at him. 

“You weren’t there.” Ushijima kissed her deeply, his tongue slowly exploring her mouth before he pulled back and continued kissing her neck. 

“Toshi-kun, I’m still sore from last night.” Hisami protested as Ushijima’s hands went to her shorts and began to pull them down. 

“But I’m hungry.” He made a point of sucking on her pulse point before continuing to kiss her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head when he gently sucked on her earlobe, but her resolve held firm. 

“We barely got any sleep last night. Go watch TV or something, I need to finish making breakfast.” She gently elbowed him away, but he wrapped his arms back around her waist and held her tighter. “How am I supposed to work with you holding onto me like that?”

He reached out and grabbed the bowl of batter she had made earlier for their pancakes and brought it closer toward the stove. “There. What else do you need?” 

“I need some space.” She craned her neck to give him a look. Ushijima frowned in response and bit her shoulder gently with a growl before letting her go and walking into the living room, the sound of the TV starting not long after. She finished making their breakfast and filled their plates, making sure to put more eggs on Ushijima’s so he could get some protein. With the trip he just got back from plus an entire night of nonstop sex, he had to be ravenous. 

Ushijima was watching the TV intently while some sportscaster talked about the various volleyball teams and their current standings. He mumbled a thanks to her when she handed him his plate and sat down next to him. They ate in silence for a few moments, listening to the report. 

“Did Coach give you the day off?” She finally asked. 

“No practice, but I still have conditioning in the afternoon.” Ushijima set his already finished plate on the table in front of him and stretched out on the couch, laying his head in Hisami’s lap. “Are you staying over tonight?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Of course I do.” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. “Maybe tonight you’ll be ready for more.” 

“Keep dreaming. I need some overdue after-care.” She smiled. “Besides, I have to stay at my apartment sometime. My landlord might give it away if I don’t.”

“Would you finally move in with me then?”

Her heart jumped slightly at his words, but not from happiness. They had been seeing each other for several months, and not once had Ushijima brought up the topic of them dating. They went on dates, sure, but he never asked if they were exclusive, or if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She knew he wasn’t the type to go seek out other girls, so he wasn’t cheating on her. He barely had time for anything besides volleyball. And she would never cheat on him. From their first date, she had been ruined for all other men. It was him or die alone. 

Even with domestic moments like this and requests for her to move in that proved how he felt about her, she still wanted that extra reassurance. She wanted that label. But now wasn’t the time she wanted to have that conversation with him. He had just gotten back, they should be spending the time getting reacquainted with each other, even if it had only been a week. Text messages and phone calls didn’t make up for actually having him in her arms. 

Before she could respond, Hisami’s phone suddenly began to ring beside her. She pressed a hand to his lips and picked it up. “Itō Hisami.”

“ _Itō-san, I just got a call from the Black Jackals._ ” The Adler’s head trainer, Yashima Tabito.” “ _Their lead trainer had a family emergency and won’t be able to be on-site for their conditioning or practice today, and his assistants are out of town too. They normally would go without one, but a few of their players are still recovering from injuries. Could you go and watch them, just to make sure nothing goes wrong_?”

“Sure. When does their conditioning start?”

“ _In about an hour, then they have a break for a few hours before their practice starts. I’ll send you some workout routines to go over to kill the time in between_.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll go there now.”

“Where are you going?” Ushijima asked. 

“Yashima-senpai asked me to go to the Black Jackals’ practice today to watch them since their head trainer is gone.” She stood and started walking to his bedroom to find the change of clothes she brought to quickly get ready. If she wanted to make it on-time, she had to be fast. Her plans of them having a lazy day at his house, definitely with more sex, were now shot. 

“The Black Jackals?” She heard him get up and start following her. 

“Yes. Don’t worry, I don’t think helping them this once is going to be considered treason.” She let out a small laugh, but when he didn’t respond, she looked up from her bag and saw him standing in the doorway glaring at her. Was he upset? “What?”

“Doesn’t Kōtatō Bokuto play for that team?” 

“Yes. So what?” She was getting suspicious at the mention of her high school friend. It had been a few weeks since she had seen him, but Ushijima never had a problem with her hanging out with him before. She frowned back at him as he continued to glare, his arms now crossed over his chest. “If you have something to say, say it.”

“JVA is working on a promotional piece about him and Hinata Shōyō right now.” 

“So?”

“Kuroo Tetsurō is in charge of their promotional division. He’ll be there.” Ushijima stared at her more intently, lowering his gaze. “I don’t want you around him.”

At her old high school boyfriend’s name, her stomach did a flip from nerves. It had been years since she had last seem him, since he broke up with her and left her crying in the middle of a train station. She had told Ushijima what he needed to know when Kuroo was mentioned at an awards event. He had picked up on Hisami’s discomfort, but she didn’t go beyond that. She didn’t like speaking about Kuroo, it still hurt her. 

“I can’t help it, Ushijima.” She continued changing and turned her back on him. “What am I supposed to do? Call Yashami-senpai and tell him I can’t because my ex-boyfriend _might_ be there?” She looked through the small collection of clothes she kept in his top dresser drawer, selecting a t-shirt and leggings that would be easy for her to work in and pulled them on. When she turned back around, he was frowning at her. “You can’t be serious! I won’t do that. That’s completely unprofessional.”

**“Then just tell him something came up and you can’t go.” Ushijima walked around the bed and stopped in front of her. The growing tension caused her heart to race as he stepped closer, barely a hair’s breadth between them. He brought one hand up and gripped her jaw lightly, forcing her to hold his gaze. Usually, being so close to him and staring into his eyes like this would make her give in. They were both stubborn, but she knew Ushijima wouldn’t make this request unless he had a good reason. He wasn’t about to divulge that reason though. She knew she had his trust, so what had him so unnerved?**

**She turned her head to break his grip and took a step back but Ushijima followed. “I’m going to that practice, whether you like it or not.”**

**The heat between them continued to build as Ushijima stared down at her, his eyes willing for her to fulfill his demand. She was obstinate though. This was her job, she wouldn’t let him dictate what she could and couldn’t do just because he didn’t like it. She half-expected him to lean down and claim a kiss, but he turned on his heel and stormed out of the bedroom instead, slamming the door shut behind him. She caught a glimpse of something breaking inside him before he had turned away completely. Was he truly upset**? 

Hisami almost stumbled from the break between them, but she was too upset with his temper-tantrum to think rationally. She had somewhere to be, they could talk about what was really bothering him when she came back later that night and they both had cooled down. 

Packing up the rest of her things and what she would need for the day, she shouldered her bag and walked out of the bedroom towards the living room. Ushijima was back sitting on the couch, now with a glass of water in front of him as he watched the new feature that had started. He was pointedly ignoring her, keeping his focus on the television as she stopped next to him and cleared her throat. 

“I’m heading out.” She announced. Ushijima didn’t even make a noise of acknowledgement as he took another long swig of his drink, avoiding her eyes. His hands shook slightly when he reached for his glass, and his leg bounced up and down. He was known for remaining still as a statue. But Hisami knew if he was fidgeting like this, he was worried about something. He learned forward, resting his elbows on his knees in feigned interest in the TV, also stopping the bouncing in his leg.

“I’ll probably be back late tonight, depending on how long the practice runs.” Still no response, but he looked at her briefly out of the corner of his eye at the mention of her being home late while he flexed his hands. She waited for him to at least get up and give her a kiss, like they always did whenever one of them left the other. When he didn’t, she clenched her jaw and started walking towards the front door. “On second thought, I’ll just stay at my apartment tonight. Don’t call me, I’ll be asleep.” Hisami slammed the door behind her. 

She made it to the Black Jackals’ practice gym safely by bus, her hand automatically going to her phone to text Ushijima to let him know she was safe, like she normally did whenever she went somewhere. Seeing his name on her screen just made her more upset. She shoved her phone back in her pocket angrily and sought out the head coach to introduce herself. After he showed her around, he left her to settle in the physical therapy office, waiting there if any of the teammates needed her to wrap anything or check on injuries. Usually, she would have sat in the weight room with the team to offer help where needed, but this far into the season, they would have already known their routines, and having a strange woman in there watching them probably would have made them uncomfortable. Instead, she sat in the PT office going over the Adler’s new workout regimen and making adjustments where needed, helping the players with wrapping and stretching out old injuries when a few did eventually come in.

“Itō-chan.” 

“Huh?” She broke from her trance and noticed she was no longer writing notes on the page in front of her, instead sketching randomly in the margins. How long had she been like this? She looked up and saw Bokuto standing at the door to the PT room with his signature smile.

“Bokuto!” Hisami jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him around his waist. It had been too long since the last time they saw each other. They used to be thick as thieves throughout middle school and high school. They didn’t hang out as much as they used to, but whenever they got together, it was like no time had passed at all. Although they had met because of Kuroo, their friendship hadn’t been affected at all when they had broken up as Bokuto had taken a firm neutral stance. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You seemed focused, I said your name like five times.” He grinned. “What are you doing hiding in here? You could have come to work out with us.”

“I didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes. Besides, you should already know your conditioning routine by now. You don’t need a trainer hovering over you like children.”

“Still would have been fun to work out together.” Bokuto pouted and she laughed. “We’re going to get something to eat before practice starts, you want to come?”

She briefly considered it. There were a few hours before the actual practice started so she had some time to kill, but she didn’t think her team would look to fondly on her ‘eating with the enemy’. And even though she was mad at him right now, she knew Ushijima wouldn’t like her going out to eat with so many strangers, whether Bokuto were there or not. 

“I’m fine, I’ll just stop at a convenience store nearby. I have a lot of paperwork to still get through.” She gestured over her shoulder to show the pile of papers on her makeshift desk. 

Bokuto whistled lowly at the sight of her small mountain. “I’ll bring back something.”

“Bokuto, that’s really not—” 

She tried to reach out to grab his shirt and stop him but he was already out the door. Sitting back down with a sigh, she checked her phone for what seemed like the one-hundredth time that day. Still nothing from Ushijima. She didn’t know why she expected anything from him. He was beyond furious when she left, just at the thought that Kuroo might be at the Black Jackals practice. It had been over five years since she had even spoken to Kuroo. Any hope they stood a chance of reconnecting or feelings for him died a long time ago. She hoped Ushijima knew that. She had told him before but when he acted irrationally, which rarely happened, he didn’t use logical thought. But no chance of getting together again didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt whenever she saw Kuroo, or when he was mentioned. It was an open wound that had never healed. 

She considered calling Ushijima to apologize, but quickly pushed the thought down. She had nothing to apologize for. It wasn’t in her job description to go help out other teams, but it was still a big deal to her. Yashami-senpai trusted her and her skill enough to send her to another team and be their trainer, even if it was just for the night. She was representing the Adler’s, and she was going to do the best damn job she could.

When she heard the door opened, she assumed it was Bokuto coming back with something to eat. “Hey, just set it down on the table there, I’ll eat later.” She looked up to thank him, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing in the doorway. 

Kuroo looked at her with wide eyes, one hand still on the doorknob, half-in half-out of the room. He looked disheveled in his dress slacks and dress shirt, unbuttoned enough so she could see his bare chest. He must have come straight from the office to meet with Bokuto and Hinata. His shock morphed into something akin to a smile with a touch of nerves in his eyes as he stepped further into the office. 

“Chibi-chan.” At the sound of Kuroo almost purring her old nickname, Hisami broke out of her shock and hardened her expression. 

She snapped her notebook shut and began putting her things back in her bag. She hadn’t expected Kuroo to actually show up. She figured he would have sent someone else to the practice to do whatever needed to be done, since he was apparently a higher-up at the JVA now. He must have people to do that kind of work. She probably wouldn’t have agreed to go if she had really thought he would be there. But since he was here now, she didn’t want to be trapped in the same room as him. She would sit out in the gym instead. 

“Itõ-san is fine.” She told him. “If you’re looking for Bokuto or Hinata, they went to go get food. You can wait for them in the weight room.” 

“I didn’t know you were working for the Black Jackals. Bokuto didn’t mention it.” He walked closer toward her, but she grabbed her bag and moved around her desk, edging past him so she was standing closer to the door for a quick escape if need be. That didn’t deter him, however. He turned as she moved to face her head-on and walked closer until her back was just a few steps from the wall. 

_Because I made Bokuto promise not to tell you anything about me after you broke my heart_. Hisami took a deep breath and schooled her expression as she met his small smirk. “I don’t know why you would need to know where I was working. We haven’t spoken in five years, since the train station.”

She took a small bit of pride in the shame that crossed his face at her words. He should feel bad. He has promised her a life together and ripped it from under her with a simple goodbye. He recovered quickly and took another step towards her, learning close. “Come get sake with me after practice ends. I want to catch up.”

“I have a…” Hisami started, but the word _boyfriend_ died on her lips. What was Ushijima to her? He made it clear from their first date he didn’t know if whatever happened between them would be long-term. And although he had claimed her as his more times than she could count, they rarely went out in public together. If they went on dates, they would arrive and leave separately. Ushijima didn’t even seem interested in any forms of public displays of affection, unless they led to one of his favorite activities later. They had never defined their relationship because he had never asked, and she had never pushed. He had only said she was his. But lately, Hisami has been craving reassurance. She wanted more. 

“You have a what? A thorn in your side?” Kuroo’s eyebrow quirked up as he smirked. “I’m sure I can help you get rid of it. Or him.” 

He leaned in close enough that she could feel his warm breath fanning across her cheek. “Bokuto accidentally mentioned your new toy. Are you happy?” Hisami noticed his brow was furrowed, almost as if he were concerned and not just trying to get a rise out of her. Did he really care?

“I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.” She tried to lean away, but he only moved closer until her back was against the wall and she had nowhere to go. She tried to reach out and grab the door handle, but it was just out of her reach. Panic settled in her stomach while he stepped even closer to share her personal space. 

“I still want to see you happy, living the life you always wanted.” He placed a hand on the wall beside her head and bent his head down so their noses were almost touching. She couldn’t help focusing on his lips as he licked them. The familiar movement made her stomach do an unwilling flip. “Can he take care of you?” 

Her cheeks warmed at the double entendre and willed her body not to respond to the point where he would notice, but it was useless. He noticed her red cheeks and smirked. He moved closer until she now felt his breath tickling her lips. After so long, her body still reacted to him. A small part of her, the part that still wanted closure, the part that betrayed her, wanted to kiss him. If only to see if there was still something between them, or if it was just some shred of sentimentality for her uncomplicated high school days. 

The rest of her mind was screaming at her to stop and get away as far away as she could. The nerves twisting her stomach made her want to throw up. She loved Ushijima, and now realized she should have listened to him. She would never tell him that, though, it would go straight to his head. She had trust issues that had caused her to hold him at am arm’s length at the beginning of their relationship, but he didn’t push her. Even when they argued, he never disrespected or purposefully hurt her. She still was pissed at him, but in the end, she knew they would make up. They needed to have a serious conversation when she got home about his attitude, though. 

“Itō-chan, I didn’t know what you wanted so I just got some of—

Bokuto came into the room holding a large bag of food, his smile dropping when he turned to the right and saw Hisami caged in Kuroo’s arms, his face inches from hers. His expression turned to steel as he set the bag of food next to him and grabbed Kuroo. 

“Great to see you, Kuroo. I think Hinata went to the weights room. You should go talk to him first, I’ll be there in a second.” He pulled Kuroo away from Hisami and then pushed him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He then turned back to Hisami, looking remorseful. “I’m so sorry, Itō-chan, I didn’t know he was going to be here this early. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just need a minute.” She took several shaking breaths to calm the churning in her stomach. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m just going to sit on the bleachers until practice ends.” 

Bokuto nodded in agreement. “I’ll walk you to the bus stop when we’re done.”

Luckily, Kuroo didn’t have the chance to bother her again once practice started. He was either talking with one of the players or the coaches, and when he wasn’t doing that, he was giving directions to members of his filming crew. Hisami was able to hide in the corner of the bleachers, the food Bokuto got her sitting forgotten beside her. Unluckily, however, the players made several mistakes during practice which caused the coach to make them stay until almost midnight. Hisami could feel her eyelids growing heavier once the coach finally dismissed the players. She went to the bathroom and swapped her athletic leggings for a skirt to be more comfortable before going to the front doors to wait for Bokuto. If she hurried, she would be able to make the last bus back to her apartment. If she missed it, she was in for a long walk. 

“You ran out of there pretty fast. There somewhere you need to be?”

She turned quickly and almost ran into Kuroo, who was standing just mere inches from her. He reached out and grabbed her upper arms to keep her from falling. She would have rather face-planted in front of him than feel his hands on her again. She stepped backwards as soon as she was steady and gave him a look. “I’m waiting for Bokuto.”

“Bokuto’s in the middle of an argument with Hinata about who’s better at diving. They’re going to be a while.”

 _How long is a while?_ Hisami looked down at her phone and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. If she didn’t leave now, she would miss the bus. That’s even if the bus came. Worst case scenario, she would have to swallow her pride and call Ushijima to come pick her up. That’s if he would even answer his phone. Hopefully after several hours apart, he had cooled off. 

Without another word to Kuroo, she pushed out the front doors of the gymnasium, holding her bag tighter to her as she picked up the pace. After a few feet, she noticed the sound of a pair of footsteps following her. She spun around and saw Kuroo walking in her shadow, his gaze focused on her. 

“What are you doing?” Hisami demanded. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Kuroo frowned. “I’m walking you to the bus stop.”

“I didn’t ask you to. I can make my way there myself.”

“Walking by yourself at night isn’t safe. Or, I could give you a ride home.”

Hisami rolled her eyes and turned to continue on her path. She stopped short when she saw a car parked on the curb outside the gymnasium. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Ushijima leaning against it, but his focus wasn’t on her. Instead, he was glaring daggers at Kuroo, whose hand had somehow made its way to her lower back. She shied away from his touch when Ushijima pushed off from the car and started walking towards them. 

“Why are you here?” She blurted out as he stopped just short of Kuroo, staring him down. Her voice was unexpectedly high-pitched making her sound nervous, like she had something to hide. Ushijima looked at her and narrowed his eyes. 

“You were late and didn’t text.” He explained as if she should have already known the answer. 

She clenched her jaw to control herself. She wouldn’t allow herself to fight with Ushijima in front of Kuroo. She knew he would take pleasure in that. “I told you I was staying home tonight.”

His own jaw tightened at her answer but he ignored her brattiness to focus back on Kuroo. “What are you doing here?” Ushijima asked in his signature no-nonsense tone.

“Enjoying life. You should try it sometime.” Kuroo smiled. “If you mean at this gymnasium, I had some business with Hinata and Bokuto for the JVA. Then I met an old friend. She’s giving me some inspiration. Maybe we should do a campaign focusing on athletic health to teach young players to take care of their bodies.”

“I’m sure JVA could get in contact with the head trainers of the league. They would be able to get you the information you need.” Ushijima walked back to the car and opened the passenger door. He held the handle and stood back, staring at Hisami with an unenthused expression. “Get in.”

Hisami crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at him. She took a small pleasure as she watched him grow visibly frustrated when she didn’t move towards the car. He was dreaming if he thought she would go with him willingly. He acted as if picking her up was such a chore when she didn’t ask him to come in the first place. She saw his hand clench around the door handle as she ignored his order and turned to Kuroo. “Actually, Nō-kun, I’d love to get sake with you. We could catch up. But only if you can give me a ride home.”

Kuroo seemed surprised to hear his old nickname but hid it well. “Anything for you, Chibi-chan.” A shiver went down her spine at the Kuroo’s old nickname for her. He moved his hand down to her hip and pulled her against him with a smirk while Hisami fought the bile rising in her throat. “I know a great place nearby. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get home safe.” He looked over and smirked at Ushijima. 

_This was a bad idea_. It was one thing for her to antagonize Ushijima, but if Kuroo did it, she wouldn’t be surprised if there were bloodshed outside of the gym. She started to pull away, weighing her options. She could simply walk away from both of them and continue on to the bus stop, but that meant they would both probably follow her. She could run inside to get Bokuto who could make Kuroo leave, or she could just go with her ex-boyfriend and deal with the consequences later. She and Ushijima weren’t official, so it wouldn’t be cheating, right? Her heart screamed otherwise. 

Before she could make a move either way, a strong arm wrapped around her thighs and hoisted her into the air. The wind rushed out of her as her stomach landed on Ushijima’s broad shoulder. He gave the backside of her thigh a hard pinch when she hit his back in an attempt to be put down. 

“This is your only warning. Stay away from her, or I will obliterate you.” She heard Ushijima tell Kuroo. She could only imagine the look on his face, seeing her with her ass thrown over Ushijima’s shoulder like a rag doll. 

Hisami didn’t bother looking at Kuroo as Ushijima carried her back to his car, slamming the door after slotting her in the passenger seat and putting on her seatbelt for her. He stayed silent as he climbed into the driver’s seat and took off down the road. The way he gripped the stick, his knuckles white against his skin, she knew he was furious. She worried it would break off in his hand with the force he used when shifting gears. Would he even want to talk about it, or was he past the point of no return? She looked out the window and noticed they had taken a turn opposite the direction of her apartment. 

“Where are we going?” Hisami asked to break the silence of the car. When he didn’t respond, she set her jaw and looked back out the side window. She didn’t know why she expected a response. Whenever Ushijima wanted to do something, he did it, and to hell with whatever anyone else wanted. “Take me home.”

Several silent minutes went by before they finally rolled to a stop. Hisami looked out the windshield and saw they were parked outside of Ushijima’s house. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. “I told you to take me home.” Hisami spoke when Ushijima didn’t get out of the car. 

With one sudden movement, Ushijima was out of his seat and leaning across the center console to give her a searing kiss. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck possessively while the other gripped her jaw, forcing her to tilt her head up and expose her throat. She gasped slightly from the sudden movement and Ushijima took the opportunity to delve into her mouth with his tongue. She remained still, allowing him to kiss her until he finally pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, panting heavily. 

“Your home, is wherever we are together.” Ushijima growled. “Do you understand?”

Hisami turned her head to break his grip on her jaw, but he held on and forced her to look at him again. “Let go of me.”

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?” She pushed his hands off her and glared back. “If you’re not going to take me home, I’ll walk home.” 

She started to open her door, but Ushijima reached across her and slammed it back shut, locking it. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“What, like you told me this morning? Or should I just ignore you like the adult I am?”

“I did tell you. I told you I didn’t want you around Kuroo, and you went anyway.” Ushijima narrowed his eyes. “Did you want to see him?”

“God!” Hisami buried her face in her hands. “You know what? Yes. Yes I did, Ushijima. I wanted to see the ex-boyfriend that caused me to feel like shit for two years after we broke up because I thought I wasn’t good enough. I would have much rather see him than my actual boyfriend. Wait, the man I’ve been sleeping and practically living with for six months. Not boyfriend.”

Ushijima’s eyes widened at her outburst and he sat back in his seat, facing her fully. “What are you talking about?”

“What do you mean, what am I talking about?”

“We are dating.” Ushijima told her. “You already said it, we’ve been sleeping and living together.”

“No, Ushijima, we’re not. Because we’ve never talked about it.” Hisami frowned. “The only thing you’ve ever said close to that is that I’m yours. That doesn’t mean we’re dating. Exclusive, maybe, but not dating. We never even talked about being exclusive. We’ve just been having sex for half a year. That doesn’t mean we’re in a relationship.”

Hisami began biting her fingernail nervously, avoiding his eyes. All the thoughts she’d been holding in about their relationship for the past few months were bubbling to the surface. Whenever she had wanted to talk about it, she had swallowed it down. The last time she had expressed wanting to be more serious with a partner, they had broken up. This was the first time since high school she had seen herself having a long-term relationship with someone, she didn’t want to ruin it. She wanted to make their arrangement more permanent though, but the deep-seated fear that he would leave her when she finally told him prevented her from actually saying the words. 

Hisami felt Ushijima’s gentle fingers on her cheek that turned her face towards him. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to see the look on his face. She knew she would see pity. “Is that what you want?” He asked quietly. When she nodded, he tilted her head up to force her to look in his eyes. Instead of pity like she was expecting, his brow was furrowed in concern. Her heart clenched at the sight. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to lose you.” She whispered. “The last time I told someone I wanted something more serious, they dumped me. I didn’t want the same thing to happen with you.”

“I’m not letting you go.” His grip tightened while he rested his forehead against hers again. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“Is that why you were so protective?” She questioned. “You thought we were dating?”

“I’d be protective either way.” He explained. “But yes, I didn’t want _him_ to think he had a chance with my girlfriend. I didn’t even want him looking at you. When I saw him put his hand on you…” His jaw clenched at the thought. “I almost killed him.”

“I don’t think they have volleyball clubs in prison.” 

“The only reason I didn’t actually do something.” He gave her a small smile when she laughed. “Everyone tells me I need to talk more. I didn’t realize it was important until now.”

Hisami smiled and brought her hand up to rub his cheek with her thumb. “Just when things need clarification for ordinary people.”

“You’re anything but ordinary.” 

She could have rolled her eyes at his cheesy remark, but she was distracted by the way he was pulling her across the console to straddle his lap, his mouth covering hers possessively. He swallowed her moans when his hand found its way under her skirt like it always did, gently pushing aside her panties and rubbing her swollen clit. He couldn’t resist teasing her whenever they were kissing. Even in public, he would reach for her leg and squeeze during just a short peck, a silent promise of what was to come. Her breath hitched when two of his fingers replaced his thumb and slid into her slick heat. He allowed her to ride his fingers for a few heady moments, their panting breaths fogging the windows of the car quickly. He used his free hand to help her remove her shirt and bra, tossing it somewhere into the backseat of the coupe. He removed his fingers from her pussy to gently hold her waist, leaning forward to kiss both of her shoulders. 

“These shoulders are mine.” He whispered. He made a path down and kissed each of her breasts, giving both proper worship before he pulled away with a line of spit dripping from his lips. “These breasts are mine.” His hands gripped her hips to pull her deeper into his lap and ground his erection into her until she was sure his track pants had a wet spot on the fabric. “These hips are mine.” 

He shifted slightly and pulled the elastic down until his cock was finally free, swollen and demanding attention. He put his hands on the backs of her thighs and guided her to kneel up just a little until her center was hovering directly over him. “These thighs are mine. And this tight, aching pussy is _mine_.”

He emphasized his point by thrusting up into her so deep that the air left her lungs on a high-pitched moan. He allowed her a moment to adjust to his size before guiding her hips to start moving up and down his shaft until they were moving on their own. Ushijima leaned forward and captured a pebbled nipple between his lips, sucking hard and grazing it with his teeth as he let go. Hisami arched into his touch and put one hand on the roof of the car for better purchase while she bounced on his cock. 

“So beautiful.” He mumbled against the skin of her chest before kissing her deeply again. His thumb found its way to her clit and started rubbing, alternating between hard and soft strokes, teasing the already sensitive bud with his long fingers. Hisami was already so close. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold off her orgasm, but it wasn’t worth it. She was going to cum in this car and soak his lap. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened. 

Just before she finally snapped, Ushijima pulled out of her and held her hips to prevent her from slamming back down onto him. Something unintelligible fell from her lips in rage at the lack of his cock and the denial of climax. The bastard beneath her grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. “We’ve got all night, honey.” He purred, and she melted. 

He opened the door on the driver’s side and deposited her outside wearing just her skirt and sneakers. She wrapped her arms around her chest to cover her exposed breasts from the chilly night air while he climbed out like nothing was wrong, tucking himself back in his track pants though they did little hide his massive erection. 

“Ushijima, I’m naked!” She whisper-yelled, worried she would wake up his neighbors. Not that it mattered. Ushijima’s house was surrounded by tall walls and a gate for privacy. The only people that might see her were those walking past the gate, and she doubted anyone would be out for a midnight stroll in his fancy neighborhood.

He responded to her protest by forcing her to drop her arms to her sides and turning her around. “Go.” He ordered while smacking her ass and pushing her toward the front door. 

She rolled her eyes and made her way into the house, using the key Ushijima gave her to unlock the door. As she bent down to pull off her shoes, she peeked over her shoulder and saw him watching her like a hunter watches its prey while gently palming himself through his pants. She wondered if he even knew he was doing it. 

She stood up slowly and started walking towards the bedroom, but Ushijima stopped her with his hands grabbing onto her ass. With one sudden movement he pulled off her skirt and underwear so she was fully bare in front of him. Satisfied with his work, he stood back and leaned against the doorway into the hallway. “Slower.” He told her. 

Her stomach coiled with anticipation, following his orders and walking slowly down the hallway making sure to swing her hips as she did so. She could hear his steady footsteps behind her as he followed her into the bedroom. No words were needed as Ushijima pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. He had taken off his shirt somewhere between the front door and the bedroom and Hisami took the opportunity to run her hands over the hard planes of his chest. She smiled against his lips when he growled deep in his chest at the feeling of her nails scraping against his skin. 

He responded to her teasing by reaching down and thrusting three fingers inside her without warning, the digits sliding in easily with how wet she still was. She gasped and gripped his biceps, struggling to stay upright while she panted against his chest. She didn’t have the strength to chastise her for enjoying her torture when his chest rumbled with laughter. 

“Do you like me fucking your pussy with my fingers?” His breath was warm on her ear, his voice almost a purr. He knew what it did to her when he talked like that. Damn him. 

“Yes. Oh god, _yes_.” She exhaled on a whine, lifting her head just enough to look into his eyes. “I want you.” 

His fingers were gone from her in an instant, his other hand now at her jaw to hold her gaze. “Say it again.” 

“I want you, Ushijima.”

He grabbed the backs of her knees and pulled her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands settled on her hips holding her so tight she knew she would have bruises tomorrow. “ _Again_.” He growled. 

Hisami smiled and kissed him softly, bringing her hands up to cup his face. “Only you.” She whispered against his lips.

The heat between them broke just for a moment. Ushijima’s gaze went soft, kissing her gently after he kicked out of his pants and covered Hisami with his body on the bed. He didn’t make her beg before thrusting inside her, hard and slow. He let out a low groan when he was fully sheathed inside her and she squeezed around him. 

“Fuck, honey.” Ushijima groaned. “You’re so fucking tight.”

He kept his pace steady, his grunting filling her ears the only other sound in the bedroom besides the quiet creaking of his bed springs and the obscene wet sound of him thrusting in and out of her dripping pussy. She loved it when they were rough, but it was moments like this that made her feel closest to him. Just the two of them, wrapped in each other’s arms, sharing each other physically in the most intimate way. She got the chance to run her fingers through his hair like this, to feel the muscles in his back move fluidly with each thrust when she rested her hands against his skin. He groaned in her ear every time she scraped her nails on his scalp and tugged on the hairs at the nape of his neck. She knew he loved it when she did that. 

“Harder, Toshi.” Hisami whispered in his ear after several minutes. They could cum together like this, slow and steady, but after her appetizer in the car, she wanted as hard as he could give. 

“You sure you can handle it?” He panted between thrusts. “You said you were sore.” 

She responded by dragging her nails down his back making him hiss from the mixture of pain and pleasure. “I’m sure.” She grinned devilishly when he pulled back to glare down at her. 

“Those are going to show at practice tomorrow.” He growled. 

“Let the boys wonder. It will add to your brooding image.” 

Ushijima flipped her over so she was up on her hands and knees, wasting no time thrusting back into her when he was on his knees behind her. Hisami moaned, feeling him deeper from this position. She whimpered slightly as his thrusts picked up in pace, still as hard as before. He leaned over her to whisper in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine with his breath on her neck. 

“I won’t let them wonder for long.” He snapped his hips against hers for emphasis. “If I catch another one of them staring at your ass, you’ll have to visit me in prison.” 

She didn’t have time to laugh because she was soon gasping for breath as Ushijima continued wreaking havoc on her insides. His grip was tight on her hips, pulling her back with each thrust just so she could feel him even deeper. She arched her back to assist him. She had to be a masochist. She should have been taking the night off, allowing her poor kitty some time to recuperate after the beating Ushijima laid into her the night before. She couldn’t resist him though. It was like his dick was some kind of drug, she couldn’t ever get enough. 

Just as she was about to climax, her cell phone which had miraculously made the trip from the car to the nightstand without being forgotten somewhere along the way began buzzing against the wood. They ignored it at first. Fuck it if it was important. They could wait until she and Ushijima were finished, even if it was hours later. It would stop for a few seconds before starting again, the sound grating against her ears until she lost her climax and almost screamed in frustration. What if it was her younger sister? Or her mother? What if they needed something?

“Who the hell keeps calling so late?” Feeling her discomfort, Ushijima reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand without missing a beat and answered it. “Hello?” 

At the sound of whoever was talking, he stilled inside her. Hisami feared the worst, but when he didn’t immediately hand the phone to her, she knew it couldn’t have been that important. She whined and pushed her hips back against his to urge him to continue, desperate to continue what they started but he smacked her ass with his free hand and grabbed one of her hips to keep her still. 

“This is her boyfriend. I can assure you she’s fine.” He ground against her for emphasis and she let out a soft moan. “She won’t be speaking to you.” Ushijima paused again, his hand gripping her hip just a little too hard causing her to breathe in harshly through her teeth. His grip immediately loosened at the sound and his fingers caressed the skin gently. When he still didn’t move, Hisami looked over her shoulder. The rage on his face was indescribable. She tried to strain her ears and hear who was on the other end but before she could, Ushijima hit a button on her phone and tossed it back on her nightstand. 

“Make sure he can hear you, honey.” He bent over her to whisper in her ear again

“Hear—?” Ushijima thrust into her before she could finish the rest of her question, which turned into a low moan as he resumed pounding her insides. His grip was tighter than before, pulling her backwards harder against him with every thrust. It only took a few powerful strokes for her to reach the point she had been at before the phone call, crying out as Ushijima reached around to pinch and rub circles on her clit. Her orgasm shook through her body with the force of a strong rubber band snapping. She didn’t know who was on the phone, or if they were still there, but they must have either thought she was being killed instead of experiencing one of the best orgasms of her life as she screamed in pleasure. 

Her front half collapsed on the bed, her walls still tightening around Ushijima’s cock as he fucked her through the last waves of her orgasm. She felt his rhythm falter just for a moment when she clamped around him, but it didn’t stop him. He collapsed on top of her and rolled them onto their sides, lifting one of her legs up for better access as he continued fucking her, although a little more gently than before. He wrapped one arm around her to play with her nipples while he used the other to keep her tight against his hips, struggling not to slip out completely in this new position. He bit on the shell of her ear, eliciting another weak moan from Hisami. 

“I love you.” He growled as he kissed her neck. “I love you so much, honey.”

Hisami reached around and grabbed the back of his head, turning her head around to kiss him with as much force as she could muster, but she was fucked out. Ushijima had to be close at this point. She saw his brow furrowed in concentration, trying to stave off his own climax so he could get another one out of her. It was a game to him to see how many times he could get her to cum in a single night. He might have set the record the night before, continuing until she was an overstimulated mess. With how his stamina was tonight, he might just break his own record. 

Ushijima ripped his lips away and pulled out completely. She knew he couldn’t be done, he wasn’t the type to pull out and finish with a handjob. He preferred coming inside of her, filling her until there was no room left. He propped himself up on his knees and sat back on his heels, then guided her to straddle his lap. He slipped back inside easily with how wet she was from her orgasm just moments before. Hisami whimpered as he continued thrusting into her from below, his hands on her hips controlling her movements instead of guiding like they had in the car. 

She was exhausted. Her pussy couldn’t take any more, she barely had enough strength to clench around him inside her, hoping that would help him to his own climax. The overstimulation of Ushijima continually thrusting up into her was almost too much to bear. Add to that how he was now devouring her breasts, sucking and pinching her flesh until it felt like her entire body was on fire, she was a mess of nerves. She buried her face in his neck and tried to hold out as long as she could but she could already feel another climax starting to tighten in her belly. She licked a line up his salty skin and gently kissed his jaw, juxtaposing the absolute savagery being laid into her below. 

Her exhaustion must have been palpable. Ushijima put one hand on her hip to hold her still, taking the pressure off her to meet him thrust for thrust and grind down on him. With his other hand, he reached up and gripped her around the neck. It wasn’t enough to choke her, but she could feel her heartbeat thrumming under his fingertips. 

The new grip forced her head back so she could look into his eyes. His olive-brown gaze was intense on her, so hot it could have melted glass. She felt even weaker at the knees as she looked at him. He was always so serious, but in just a simple look, she knew how much she meant to him. “Tell me who you belong to.” He growled. 

“Y-you.” She struggled to catch her breath enough to respond. In this position, it felt like he was in her lungs. 

“I can’t hear you.” She cried out at the sharp sting of his hand meeting her ass again. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Ushijima!” 

“Say you love me.” 

“I-I love you.” Hisami panted. “Toshi-kun, I can’t—” She couldn’t get another word out before she came, just as violently as she did before. She let out a high-pitched keen while her spasming walls clamped down around his thick cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped hers around her waist, grunting like an animal as he thrust wildly inside her. It only took a few more thrusts before he came too, roaring as his cock pulsed inside her from his climax. 

They remained like that for several minutes, still wrapped around each other with Ushijima on his knees while his cock softened inside of her. She could feel his cum slowly seeping out the sides around his cock. She wiggled, wanting to get off and get cleaned up before she ruined their sheets and had to change them. Ushijima refused to let go, however. He kept one strong arm wrapped around her waist and slipped out of her before and repositioning himself so he was now laying down on the bed. He scrounged around for a t-shirt to help her clean up enough, stalling just a little before they would have to get out and get properly cleaned. 

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She hummed happily from her spot on his chest. 

“I couldn’t be better.” She whispered back. She could almost feel his smile as he kissed the top of her head. “Toshi?”

“Hm?”

She tilted her head up to look at him. He was already about to fall asleep, just as exhausted as she was. “Who was on the phone?” 

He opened one eye wide and smirked tiredly. “Do you even need to ask, honey?”

For once, her stomach didn’t tighten uncomfortably at the mention of Kuroo. She actually let out a giggle at the thought of Kuroo listening to their lewd sex noises. She was never much of an exhibitionist, but if it helped her get an ex-boyfriend off her back, she didn’t mind one bit. 

At least he didn’t have to wonder if she was being taken care of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Until next time~


End file.
